


That's What Makes Me The Best

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Assassin AU, CEO Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of noncon but no actual descriptions, Prostitution, Sexpionage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Chanyeol needs his rival eliminated, so of course he hires an assassin, what he doesn't expect is for the assassin to show up in a school uniform blowing a bubble with tutti frutti gum





	That's What Makes Me The Best

**Author's Note:**

> I am of course obligated to give you guys a warning so here  
WARNINGS:  
There are mentions (although not very direct) of noncon sex however there are no explicit descriptions  


“He needs to be eliminated,” Jongin was saying, “he’s been causing too much trouble.”

“Are you insane?” Jongdae returned, “Do you have any idea of the uproar that would cause?”

“Jongin is right, the longer he lives, the more fucked up things will be for us,” Minseok said.

“I disagree, I think we can find a better alternative than killing him,” Junmyeon pitched in.

“That’s the problem with you two,” Sehun said, directed at Jongdae and Junmyeon, “you’re too soft. We’ll never be done with him unless he’s gone—_permanently_.”

Chaos erupted inside the conference room, some arguing they should plan an assassination, others suggesting a different course of action.

“_Enough_,” Chanyeol growled, and the room went silent again. Five pairs of eyes turned to him. “No one seems to remember that_ I’m_ the one who gives the orders around here, so all of your petty disagreements can stop.” Chanyeol ignored the apologetic looks he was getting and turned to the only one who had stayed silent throughout the entire affair. “Kyungsoo, what’s your verdict?”

The boy looked up from his computer screen. “He needs to die,” was all he said.

⌘

“Good evening, PKL Law Firm how may I help you?” a feminine voice said once his call was answered.

“I’d like to be transferred to your Grim Reaper sector,” Chanyeol said.

“Of course, who is asking?” the secretary asked.

“Tell them it’s Park Chanyeol.”

“O-oh—Mr. Park, of course—right away sir,” the lady said and the line beeped a few times before someone picked it up again.

“Park… How ya been? Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you this soon,” came a deep and croaky voice from the other end.

“Good, good… and yourself?” Chanyeol asked.

“Fine—great, money’s good, wife’s good… you know how it goes…” the old man replied.

“Yes… yes…”

“Alright, kid, you never call just to chat, what do you need?”

“What I always need…” He’d made enough deals with the old man for him to know exactly what Chanyeol needed. “They need to be good—_excellent_ even. This one’s gonna be tricky…”

“Alright… I’ll send over my best. Same place as always?”

“Of course… Same quantity as always?”

“Oh no… this one’s gonna cost you a bit more…” The old man sounded confident in his employee, which was good news for Chanyeol—the money was never really much of a problem.

“How much?” Chanyeol asked.

“2 billion ₩,” the old man declared.

“Double?” Chanyeol asked, “He must be really good then…”

He heard the old man let out a chuckle. “Oh, I think you’ll like him quite a bit…”

“I’ll take your word for it then. The money will be in your account by the end of the day, send him to me tomorrow 10 ‘o’clock sharp,” Chanyeol said, he hated when people were late.

“Ten isn’t good for him… how about around 4?”

“What? Does he go to school or something?” Chanyeol joked.

“Oh, you’ll see… Call me if you’re unsatisfied, Park. I’ll send a note when I get the money. Have a good night.”

⌘

The tension in the room grew as the minutes ticked by and Chanyeol’s patience lessened.

“_He was supposed to be here at 4_,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. No one said anything, knowing just how mad Chanyeol already was.

Right as the clock struck 4:29, the door to Chanyeol’s conference room swung open to reveal a young boy in uniform carrying a raggedy backpack and blowing a pink bubble with gum.

“You Park Chanyeol?” the kid asked Chanyeol.

Everyone’s eyes widened, expecting an outburst, but Chanyeol only let out a laugh. “And who are you?”

The boy sauntered forward and plopped down in the seat across from Chanyeol. “_Byun Baekhyun_. Mr. Kim said you needed me for a job?”

Chanyeol burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” the boy—Baekhyun—asked nonchalantly.

“There is no way you could be an assassin,” Chanyeol said.

“And why not?” the boy asked, blowing another bubble with his gum.

“Because you’re just a kid in high-school!” Chanyeol replied.

“That’s what makes me the best darling…”

Chanyeol sighed. He was officially done playing games. “Sehun, get him out of here. Junmyeon get Kim on the phone and tell him his assassin’s late.”

Sehun stood up from his seat and hauled Baekhyun up by his arm. “Hey—hey, what the fuck dude? I _am _the assassin—let go of me,” Baekhyun protested, but Sehun paid him no heed as he dragged him out of the room.

Junmyeon had the phone up to his ear while he waited to be transferred to Mr. Kim.

“Yes, hello Mr. Kim, this is Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s Third. I’m calling to inform that your employee has not arrived yet,” he said—they could still hear Baekhyun protesting down the hall.

“Is that kid late again? Damnit, I told him to be on time—hang on, let me get him on the line,” the old man grumbled.

“I’m sorry, kid?” Junmyeon repeated to make sure he’d heard correctly.

“Yeah… It was supposed to be a surprise, he’s a young one, I thought Chanyeol would appreciate it—but damnit, those stupid teenagers never do what they’re told,” Chanyeol heard the old man say.

“_Sehun_,” he yelled, “bring him here.”

“_I told you_,” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Actually, I think he’s just arrived Mr. Kim, thank you so much,” Junmyeon said politely and exchanged a few more pleasantries before hanging up with the old man.

“So you’re him,” Chanyeol said once Sehun had returned with Baekhyun.

The boy yanked his arm free from Sehun’s grip. “_Yes_, ‘I’m him’,” he said. He rolled his eyes which made Chanyeol’s lip twitch with anger.

“_Sit_,” he ordered.

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance but sat down obediently nonetheless.

“Who do you need me to kill?”

“Park Jeongsu,” Chanyeol said, “better known as Leeteuk.”

“Woah, woah, woah, does Mr. Kim know about this?” Baekhyun asked. _So he’s not just a foolish errand boy then_, Chanyeol thought.

“It’s none of his business,” Chanyeol replied.

“He’s not going to like it,” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms. “I’m not sure I want to do this anymore…”

“Which is why…” Chanyeol said, and Minseok placed the briefcase on the table, “we have this for you.” He slid the metal case across the table to Baekhyun, who opened it cautiously, even though he likely already knew what lay inside.

“How much?” he asked, examining the contents.

“1 billion ₩,” Chanyeol replied.

“Wowie… he must’ve _really_ pissed you off then…” Baekhyun drawled, “my fee is already not cheap, plus _this_? My… my…” He picked up a stack of cash and flicked though it.

“Now will you do it?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun looked like he was considering it. “Hmm—yes.”

⌘

Baekhyun kept his entire plan a secret, assuring Chanyeol and his gang that he had thought of everything but Chanyeol still had his doubts. He personally went to supervise Baekhyun while he plotted the assassination—which was a horrible mistake in the end.

“Chanyeol—can I call you Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked while Chanyeol drove.

“You may _not_,” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Okay then, _Mr. Park_. I was thinking… do I get a bonus if I do it before the day we’d originally scheduled?”

“You’ve already received a bonus,” Chanyeol said.

“Even if I pull it off… say… tomorrow?” Baekhyun pushed.

“This is not something to be taken lightly, I will not allow for you to go through with this unprepared.”

“_Aw_, are you _worried _about me?” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol scoffed. “Could you be any more self-centered? Sorry to inform you but the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

Baekhyun smirked. “You’re worried…”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to roll his eyes.

Baekhyun crossed his arms and tuned his body to face Chanyeol. “Chanyeol—I mean, Mr. Park—I was trained in a spy academy since I was 7, you can’t fool me.”

“If you insist. I’m worried that if this fails I’ll have the blood of a_ 17-year-old_ in my hands,” Chanyeol admitted, he knew it was exactly what Baekhyun wanted to hear.

He reached out and poked Chanyeol in the ribs. “See! You _are _worried. You act all tough on the outside but I know you’re a softie Park.”

“Don’t distract me while I’m driving,” Chanyeol snapped and Baekhyun shrunk back in his seat. “We’re almost there, just be quiet for a few more minutes.”

A few seconds passed before Baekhyun was opening his mouth again. “So quiet in here, let’s play some music.” He reached for the radio but Chanyeol slapped his hand away.

“_Don’t touch anything_,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun crossed his arms and pouted. “You’re so mean. No wonder no one likes you.”

“I’d rather be feared than loved.”

“Wow, intense,” Baekhyun teased, “got any other mottos? _Chiseled but angsty_? _I look especially good in black_?” Baekhyun laughed to himself, and although Chanyeol also found it funny he was not going to give Baekhyun the right to know he’d made him laugh.

“What was that Park? Did you actually enjoy my joke?”

Chanyeol sighed. “Do you ever shut up? Ever?” he asked.

“Okay, _rude_. I’m doing you a huge favor over here and you’re giving me this unnecessary attitude, did anyone ever teach you proper manners Park?”

“Favor?” Chanyeol scoffed. “I’m _paying you_—and you’re the one that can’t keep their mouth shut, did anyone ever teach _you _manners?”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out like a child. “_Meanie_.”

“We’re here,” Chanyeol announced, entering the parking lot. “You know what to do?”

“It was my plan in the first place—_of course I know what to do_,” Baekhyun grumbled.

“Stop acting like a child. God, I still can’t believe you’re Mr. Kim’s most prized assassin,” Chanyeol said, more to himself than to Baekhyun.

“Well then you’re gonna believe it now…” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol found a parking spot close to the front and they peered into the café from inside the car.

“From this moment on, we’re being watched, every move you make will be reported to Leeteuk himself, so—”

“Be careful, yes, yes, I know… Chanyeol—_Mr. Park_—I’ve been doing this for a while, I know what to do, thanks,” Baekhyun said.

“He’s here,” Chanyeol said in a hushed voice, “the waiter with the lavender hair and the one with gold-rimmed glasses are his personal bodyguards.”

Baekhyun looked around subtly, looking for the two men Chanyeol had mentioned.

“What do they know? Taekwondo?” Baekhyun wondered.

“I don’t even know…” Chanyeol admitted, “I just know they’re trained to kill.”

“And what about _your_ bodyguards?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“Only a fool would try to do something to me…” Chanyeol said, and maybe he did sound a bit self-conceited, but it was the truth.

“People say the same about Leeteuk yet here we are…” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol shook his head. “Kid, you may think you know about all this, but you don’t really don’t know anything unless you live it…”

“Ooo, another angsty motto,” Baekhyun joked.

“This is serious, Baekhyun, stop joking around,” Chanyeol ordered.

“Okay, okay, I’m serious, I’m serious,” Baekhyun said, but then he burst out laughing.

Chanyeol was confused.

“The lavender-haired is looking at us pretend you’re saying something funny,” Baekhyun said in between laughs.

Chanyeol snapped out of his daze and began laughing along with Baekhyun.

“He stopped looking,” Baekhyun informed, and they both grew quiet.

“Okay, let’s go before it gets suspicious,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded and they got out of the car and walked into the café together, taking up a seat in the corner.

A man approached them moments later greeting them cheerfully. “Good afternoon Mr. Park, what brings you here?”

_Leeteuk_.

“I just came in for a cup of coffee,” Chanyeol replied politely.

“And who might this be?” Leeteuk asked, moving his attention to Baekhyun.

“He’s a family friend,” Chanyeol explained, “I’m taking him around the city a bit.”

“Lovely. Well, I’m glad you stopped by… what would the two of you like?” Leeteuk asked.

“An espresso for me and an iced Americano for him,” Chanyeol said.

“Perfect, I’ll bring those right up,” Leeteuk said and returned to the counter.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Baekhyun said, and got up from his seat.

Chanyeol subtly kept his eyes on the bathroom door knowing it wouldn’t be long before Leeteuk followed Baekhyun, and he was right. Not even a minute after the door had closed behind Baekhyun, Leeteuk was already going in.

Chanyeol waited impatiently, pretending to browse through the menu.

It felt like a long time before the door to the bathroom finally opened again and Leeteuk walked back out, his expression revealing nothing that had just happened. Chanyeol was about to get up to check on Baekhyun when the door opened and the boy stepped out, looking perfectly fine.

“Leeteuk recommended we try the brioche,” was all Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol’s eyes searched Baekhyun’s for clues as to what Leeteuk had _actually _said but Baekhyun’s expression gave nothing away.

“I’m in the mood for some pie though,” Baekhyun declared and waved his hand in the air until he caught a waiter’s attention, the lavender-haired one, Chanyeol later realized.

“Yes?” the young boy asked politely.

“What goes best with an iced Americano?” Baekhyun asked, “in your opinion.” Baekhyun’s tone was sweeter than sugar and the ogling eyes he was giving the waiter were anything but subtle. Chanyeol saw the boy’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

“Personally, um, I like the toffee cheesecake,” the boy said.

Baekhyun smiled. “I’m sure it’s very sweet… like you.”

Chanyeol almost choked on air.

“Chanyeol, darling are you okay?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun, to which Baekhyun replied with a subtle wink.

“Would you like some water sir?” the waiter asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shook his head. “We’re fine, thank you,” he said, as if to dismiss the boy, but Baekhyun was quick in carefully snatching his wrist, keeping him from walking away.

“I never said I was fine,” Baekhyun said in that same sweet, _sweet_ tone, “will you bring me that toffee cheesecake you mentioned? I trust a pretty boy like you will have good taste…”

The waiter nodded wordlessly and hurried off.

“_What are you doing_?” Chanyeol whispered to him.

“What? He’s cute…” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, “no more than 20 I’m sure…”

Chanyeol took a deep breath to calm himself. “He is—” Baekhyun put up a finger to his lips to make him hush, right as Leeteuk approached their table with their drinks.

“Espresso for you, and iced Americano for the cutie,” Leeteuk said with a wink in Baekhyun’s direction.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but role his eyes. Leeteuk would pounce at the first pretty face he saw.

Moments later the lavender-haired boy returned with Baekhyun’s slice of cheesecake.

“Anything else?” the boy asked.

“Just your name,” Baekhyun replied smoothly.

The boy’s cheeks visibly reddened. “T-Taeyong,” he stuttered.

“Pretty, just like you,” Baekhyun complimented, making the boy blush even more.

Chanyeol sighed. “Leave the boy alone, will you?” he muttered.

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol then returned his gaze to the boy. “He’s just jealous,” Baekhyun whispered to the boy, not too quietly though.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but he felt Baekhyun kick him underneath the table in warning.

“So tell me, what does a pretty boy like you spend their free time doing, _Taeyong_?” Baekhyun asked, leaning his chin on his hand. Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice how sweet Baekhyun made his name sound.

The boy scratched the back of his head nervously. “Oh… I… um, I like to dance…”

Baekhyun gasped. “Oh, you’ll _have_ to show me sometime.”

The boy smiled shyly. “O-of course.”

Before Baekhyun could go on, someone called out Taeyong’s name and he was forced to excuse himself.

“_What_ are you gaining with this?” Chanyeol hissed.

“It’s a plan _B_ you idiot,” Baekhyun snapped, “if things with Leeteuk fail I’ll have another ticket inside. Now will you _shut up _and let me do my job.” Baekhyun’s eyes went back to the cute waiter, who was talking to the gold-rimmed glasses boy.

“They look close…” Chanyeol commented.

“Gold-rimmed boy _definitely_ likes Taeyong,” Baekhyun said with certainty.

“What makes you say that?” Chanyeol asked, eyeing the two boys.

“He’s bubbling with jealousy,” Baekhyun said, “he’s been staring at me ever since I called Taeyong over—and he was the one that called him earlier. Too bad Taeyong doesn’t realize it…”

“Not when all he can see are your pleading puppy eyes and your sugar-sweet voice,” Chanyeol scoffed.

“_Park Chanyeol_, was that a _compliment_?” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “I forgot how annoying teenagers were…”

Baekhyun smirked. “Your ears are red Park.”

Chanyeol’s hands went instinctively to his ears. “Are _not_.”

“Made-ya look,” Baekhyun chuckled.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I just have to do one more thing then we can leave,” Baekhyun said and got up from his chair. Chanyeol’s eyes followed him across the café where he stopped at the coffee bar next to the waiter, Taeyong. Baekhyun covered his lips and whispered something into the boy’s ear that made him blush, then Baekhyun took his hand and pulled him outside.

Chanyeol was tempted to get up and follow and see what Baekhyun was up to but he stayed seated.

Chanyeol was going to look away but his eyes were locked on Baekhyun and the boy as Baekhyun stepped closer to the him, to where their chests were almost touching and leaned in for a delicate kiss. Baekhyun’s hands were in the boy’s hair and the boy had his arms around Baekhyun’s waist soon enough. Chanyeol’s eyes were glued onto the pair, and something was bubbling in his chest but he couldn’t quite understand what. He didn’t like seeing Baekhyun with the other boy, it bothered him to the point where he was close to walking over to them and breaking them apart.

When they parted from the kiss Baekhyun’s eyes went straight to his, almost as if he knew Chanyeol had been looking right at him, and he _winked_. Chanyeol embarrassedly felt his cheeks warm and he knew that _now_ his ears were red. He looked away before Baekhyun could notice it.

He swallowed the rest of his coffee in one gulp and waited for Baekhyun to return to the table. Refusing to look at Baekhyun again, Chanyeol just stared at the table in hopes that his blush would go away.

Baekhyun returned a few moments later with two to-go cups and a paper bag in his hands. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said.

Chanyeol nodded and led the way to the car.

Once they were back in the car, Chanyeol finally asked the question he’d been so eager to know the answer earlier. “What did Leeteuk say to you in that bathroom?”

Baekhyun shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Asked if I was working for you now, if I wanted to work for him… nothing special.”

“That was it?” Chanyeol asked, expecting Baekhyun to go on.

“Chanyeol—_Park_, I mean—who wouldn’t want a pretty face like mine around?” Baekhyun smirked.

“Be careful with Leeteuk, he might be all prince charming on the outside but he really is a monster,” Chanyeol warned.

“Cha—Park, I’ve been dealing with guys like Leeteuk for a while,” Baekhyun said, “I _know_ that all that he wants is to get his hands on me—it’s not like I’m going to _let _him.”

“All I’m saying is for you to be careful—”

“I _know_, Chanyeol. I’ve done this before—can we just, not discuss this?” Baekhyun said, and for the first time since Chanyeol had met him, he sounded serious.

“Alright, fine. What’s your address?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun replied with a street name.

“Do you need me to tell you where to go?” Baekhyun asked.

“I wouldn’t be the greatest mafia leader Seoul has ever seen if I didn’t know the city like the back of my hand…” Chanyeol replied.

“Okay, Mr. All Knowing,” Baekhyun teased, back to his sarcastic and snarky self.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Who gave you that sharp tongue?”

Baekhyun smirked. “You know you like it.”

“Keep telling yourself that…”

They approached a broken down set of buildings where Baekhyun lived, not that Chanyeol was surprised. If a teenager had to resort to killing people to make ends meet then things must’ve been bad. Chanyeol expected one of Baekhyun’s parents to be sick in the hospital or for him to live with abusive step parents.

“You wanna come in? Have a drink?” Baekhyun asked once Chanyeol had stopped the car.

“Sure, why not?” _What could go wrong? _Chanyeol thought.

“Just park anywhere not too visible,” Baekhyun instructed, although Chanyeol doubted there was anywhere his Bentley wouldn’t look out of place.

Baekhyun led the way towards the building and up a raggedy-looking elevator to the third floor.

“What about your parents?” Chanyeol asked.

“Don’t live with them,” Baekhyun said, and his short reply was enough to suggest he was not going to elaborate.

“17 and already independent, wow. Can’t say I was that responsible when I was your age…” Chanyeol said.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t consider wrecking my dad’s 250 billion ₩ Lamborghini _responsible_,” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol was taken aback. “How do you know about that?”

“Spy academy remember?” Baekhyun said, digging in his pockets for his keys.

The apartment was surprisingly neat and in good condition on the inside, unlike the outside of the building. Chanyeol had half expected for the walls and ceilings to be falling apart, instead everything looked new and it was nicely furnished.

“I renovated it a bit last time I got paid,” Baekhyun explained as he set down his keys and took his shoes off.

“Why not just buy a new place? I’m sure Mr. Kim pays you more than enough,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun just shrugged. “Just lazy I guess...”

“It’s not safe, the Silver Serpents”—another notorious gang in Seoul—“headquarters are two blocks from here,” Chanyeol said, following Baekhyun into the sizeable living room.

“Aw look at you all worried about me again,” Baekhyun cooed, “_and_ forgetting that I’m a highly skilled notorious assassin.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re 17, weigh less that 50 kilos, and are 170cm tall.”

“17_5_,” Baekhyun corrected, he moved towards Chanyeol, probably to pin him against the wall and make a point but Chanyeol saw it coming and caught Baekhyun’s wrists before he could even lay a finger on him. Chanyeol pushed him against the wall, holding his arms behind him so he couldn’t escape.

“You were saying?” Chanyeol sneered.

Baekhyun just smirked and Chanyeol felt a pointy object on his stomach. “I was saying,” Baekhyun pushed the knife harder into Chanyeol’s stomach, just enough for him to feel it but not enough to pierce him, “that that’s what makes me the best. You would’ve been dead right now if I wanted to.”

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun and stepped back. “Touché.”

“Now, you want some wine or what?” Baekhyun asked. “I got beer too but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“Wine is fine,” Chanyeol replied.

“Make yourself at home,” Baekhyun said, gesturing to the couches in the living room, while he got the bottle and glasses for the two of them.

After pouring himself and Chanyeol a drink, Baekhyun sat on the couch opposite of him and sipped from his glass.

“Not usually a wine fan but this isn’t bad…” Baekhyun commented.

“Where did you even get this?” Chanyeol asked, examining the expensive-looking bottle.

“Mr. Kim gave it to me after my first mission,” Baekhyun replied, drowning the rest of the liquid in one gulp. “So… Park, tell me, why do you want Leeteuk gone?”

“I’m afraid it’s none of your concern,” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I don’t care anyways. Leeteuk’s an ass.”

“Do you have reason to say that?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly interested.

Baekhyun gave a one shouldered shrug. “I’ve heard things about him…”

“You’re not wrong,” Chanyeol agreed.

“God, this wine is good,” Baekhyun said, pouring himself another glass.

“Slow down kid,” Chanyeol warned instinctively.

Baekhyun gave him a look. “You’re not my mom.”

Chanyeol was quiet, he had no business butting into Baekhyun’s life. He was beginning to question why he’d accepted Baekhyun’s invitation to go inside in the first place.

“Chill out,” Baekhyun said, “I’m just messing with you. Don’t tell me_ you’ve_ never partied a little too hard?” Chanyeol assumed Baekhyun had done enough research to know that Chanyeol was infamous for his wild parties back when he was a teenager.

Chanyeol shrugged and drained the rest of his glass. “When I was younger.”

“Well then, I’m young too,” Baekhyun said, taking another sip from his glass. “More wine?”

A little voice inside his head told him that drinking more would not end well but he ignored it and extended his glass towards Baekhyun who filled it with more wine. 

Chanyeol noticed that there were no more witty remarks or sarcastic comments from Baekhyun, which made him realize that it was all a façade. Deep down Baekhyun was just another smart teenage boy.

“Do you still go to the spy academy you mentioned earlier?” Chanyeol asked, changing the subject.

“Wow, I’m surprised you remembered… I think you actually care about me Chanyeol,” Baekhyun teased, clearly avoiding the question.

“What’s the name of the academy?”

“Do you want soju? I bought it the other day,” Baekhyun continued to avoid the topic.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Baekhyun said, already getting up from the couch and walking into the small kitchenet. “Mango or regular?” Baekhyun called.

“Regular’s fine,” Chanyeol replied in defeat. Looks like he wasn’t getting answers any time soon.

Baekhyun returned with two bottles of soju and shot glasses and poured them each a drink.

“Bottoms up,” Baekhyun said, and they clinked their glasses. “Tell me about the guys,” Baekhyun said after he set his glass down.

“What do you want to know? I figured you researched us all already,” Chanyeol said.

“I’ll admit I tried, but it was hard,” Baekhyun said, “I only found out stuff about you because of the rumors people still spread about you at Seoul University—but the others? It’s like their information is hidden under lock and key.”

Chanyeol smiled to himself. Kyungsoo really was a genius. “I’m glad, if a 17-year-old—_spy_—can find their information then any other gang leader in Seoul would be able to,” Chanyeol said as he poured himself another glass of soju—again that tiny voice in his head told him no but he ignored it. “What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know… anything. You seem so close, like there’s this unbreakable bond between the 8 of you,” Baekhyun said in earnest.

“_Nine_,” Chanyeol corrected, “Yixing, he’s in China doing business.”

“Right, the Chinese guy,” Baekhyun said, “start with him.”

So Chanyeol started with Yixing’s story, the story of how he ran away from China to Korea because he was afraid of his parents, then he talked about Jongin, who he’d found in the streets, who had dreamed of being a dancer but ended up just a street rat. As he went on, old memories resurfaced and he told them to Baekhyun who listened intently. He told Sehun’s story, the young privileged boy that was kicked out of his house because his parents discovered the truth about his sexuality, and Junmyeon, whose life goal was just to help people so he volunteered at a hospital day and night and fed the homeless even though he himself was barely getting by. Baekhyun shed a few tears when Chanyeol told him about the young boy Junmyeon almost risked his life to save. Minseok’s story was the darkest but with the brightest ending, the story of how they freed him from addiction. He laughed when he told about the many odd jobs that Jongdae had taken up when trying to support himself. He told Baekhyun about Kyungsoo last, who was not much older than Baekhyun himself, but he was one of the smartest people Chanyeol had ever seen yet for that reason he’d been bullied and mistreated at school.

Baekhyun was quiet when Chanyeol finished. Chanyeol had never told anyone so many things that he’d just said to Baekhyun—some of them, he hadn’t even thought about in years—yet he felt that he could trust this young boy sitting across from him because something in his heart told him he could.

Baekhyun looked down at his hands. “I… would’ve never imagined…”

Chanyeol smiled fondly, the memories still fresh in his head. “Yeah, really we’re just a bunch of misfits running illegitimate business all around Seoul,” he chuckled.

Baekhyun poured them each another glass. “Cheers to that,” he said, and they both took a shot.

“You know, you’d fit right in with us,” Chanyeol blurted.

Baekhyun froze for a second then he relaxed again. “Nah, I got my solo thing going…”

Baekhyun would be an excellent addition to the team, not only was he a skilled assassin but his sarcasm and wittiness was sure to spice things up a bit.

“Oh shit,” Baekhyun declared, breaking Chanyeol’s train of thought, “I left the cheesecake in your car.”

“I’ll go get it,” Chanyeol said, already getting up.

“I’ll go with you,” Baekhyun said.

“No, it’s fine, just wait a minute, I’ll be right back.” Chanyeol lifted himself off the couch and headed down to the car.

He was happy to find his car still parked in the same spot he’d left it earlier, windows and doors undamaged. He figured people thought twice about stealing his car when they saw _PCY 1485 _on his license plates.

He found Baekhyun’s cheesecake on the passenger’s seat,_ almost as if he’d left it there on purpose_. He shrugged it off and made his way back to the third floor up the raggedy elevator.

The apartment was quiet when he returned, there was no sign of Baekhyun in the living room or the kitchen.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called.

“I’m coming, one sec,” came Baekhyun’s reply from another room.

After setting the cheesecake down on the counter, Chanyeol made to return to the couch when he caught a flash of skin through a cracked door.

Curiously, he approached the door and peered inside. The sight before him made him freeze, unable to take his eyes off of Baekhyun, and his silky-smooth thighs as he slid on tiny shorts.

Chanyeol’s eyes followed him to his vanity where he wiped his makeup off and mussed his hair.

“Are you going to just stand there and gawk or are you going to come here and do something?” Baekhyun said, still looking into the mirror.

Chanyeol mindlessly pushed the door open and took five steps towards Baekhyun. Before he could process what he was doing he had an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and his lips on Baekhyun’s.

It turned sloppy quickly, a mix of tongue and teeth, and lust and hunger. Chanyeol’s hands moved to Baekhyun’s thighs and he picked him up without parting their lips. Baekhyun’s hands ran through his hair. Chanyeol walked towards the bed and sat down with Baekhyun in his lap.

They continued with their mindless kissing for what felt like an eternity until the tiny voice in Chanyeol’s head was yelling at him.

He broke their kiss abruptly and took Baekhyun off of his lap.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol stood up and stepped away from Baekhyun. “We can’t—you’re 17, I’m 25—”

“That didn’t stop you earlier,” Baekhyun cut him off.

“I can’t, I feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun took a step towards him. “You’re not, I—I want this…”

“I’m sorry Baekhyun, I can’t,” Chanyeol said and stormed out of the room, ignoring Baekhyun’s protests.

Chanyeol refused to look back when Baekhyun called his name, trying to focus only on getting to his car and driving home.

⌘

Chanyeol woke up the next morning to Mongryoung standing on his chest and licking his face—and his alarm going off. Shoving his Corgi aside, he turned off his alarm and willed himself to get up.

“Good morning Mongryoung,” he groaned.

Mongryoung barked in reply.

“I was having an amazing dream, I’ll have you know,” he hissed at the dog, who just tilted his head in confusion. “It was about Baekhyun,” he went on, “he was on the bed with me—in one of my sweaters, I might add—and he just looked so cute…” Chanyeol groaned. “What am I _saying_? He’s just a kid. Ugh—_stop this_, Park Chanyeol,” he said, hitting himself in the head.

Beside him, Mongryoung wined, which Chanyeol knew meant he wanted food.

“I’m going Mongie, I’m going…” Chanyeol got up from the bed and shuffled downstairs.

The house was quiet—unsurprisingly—and Chanyeol found himself missing the talkative 17-year-old. He’d originally hated the boy—more like jealous that this 17-year-old could pull of an assassination better than him—but then he found out he was just a sweet boy trying to put himself through high school. Chanyeol considered giving him extra money, even more than the silence money plus his usual charge, enough that he wouldn’t have to take up another job anytime soon.

Chanyeol poured food in his dog’s bowl. “There you go Mongie.” The dog waddled to it adorably and Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh.

It was Saturday so there was no work to do—he enforced a strict no-work-on-weekends policy, unless there was an emergency. His mother was hosting another one of her tea parties for all of the women in her neighborhood and Chanyeol was being forced to attend. He already had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen there but he didn’t argue with his mother when she insisted that he go.

His phone began to ring in his pocket and he picked it up to answer. “Speak of the devil…” he muttered. “Hey mom,” he said once he answered the call.

“Chanyeolie, baby, are you coming today?” came his mother’s overly-cheerful voice.

“_Yes_ mom, for the third time, yes, I’m going,” Chanyeol replied.

“Alright, just making sure—and dear, please wear something nice, that pink suit I bought for you not long ago maybe?” his mother suggested.

“_Mom_, I told you I’m not wearing that, _ever_,” Chanyeol groaned.

He heard his mother let out a sigh. “Alright, fine, just… wear something nice Chanyeol. I’ll see you later,” she said, and hung up, thankfully for him.

Chanyeol felt the urge to disobey his mother and wear the worst clothes in his closet but he knew he would never hear the end of it from his mother, so dutifully he selected a nice suit and groomed his hair for the party.

⌘

As expected, the party was full of middle-aged women in their finest clothes and jewelries, gossiping about one another behind each other’s backs, bragging about their children, and many other things that rich, stay-at-home moms did. It was the last place Chanyeol wanted to be at, yet he found himself in the middle of it all, at his mother’s side while she introduced him to just about every woman at the party. He was just waiting for the moment where she would introduce a girl to him and suggest the he get to know her.

While his mother was in the middle of a conversation with one of her friends, Chanyeol’s phone buzzed in his pocket with a message. It was from Baekhyun and it said _Leeteuk requested to meet me, I said yes. Call you when I can._ Chanyeol immediately replied _So soon? Where are you going?_ To which Baekhyun replied _I don’t know, he’s picking me up, not at my real house don’t worry. Have to go, bye_. Chanyeol began to type out a reply when his mother suddenly took his phone.

“_Chanyeol_,” she said, “this is Jennie, Soyoung’s daughter, _say hi_,” she hissed.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes internally and turned to said girl. “Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chanyeol said, while at the same time, snatching his phone back from his mother and pocketing it.

“Nice to meet you too, Chanyeol,” the girl replied, “your mother has told me a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope,” Chanyeol joked. He wanted to escape this conversation as fast as he could before things escalated.

His prayers were answered when his phone began ringing and he excused himself to answer it, claiming it was for work.

“Jongin, never have I been so glad to receive a phone call from you,” Chanyeol said once he answered the call.

“Still at your mother’s party?” Jongin asked.

“Unfortunately…” Chanyeol muttered. “But anyways, what’s up?”

“Tonight’s the first Saturday of the month, come on Channie, don’t tell me you forgot…” Jongin teased.

Chanyeol chuckled. “Of course I didn’t, I know _you_ didn’t—always itching to get your hands on my expensive booze…”

There was a chuckle on the other end. “Where else am I supposed to get high quality whiskey?” Jongin joked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the greatest, I know—I’ll see you guys tonight, okay?” Chanyeol said.

“Will do boss…”

“Oh, and Jongin,” he said before Jongin could hang up.

“Yes?”

“Can you check on Baekhyun? He said Leeteuk wanted to meet him.” He had to admit, he’d gotten worried about the boy going out to meet such a powerful mafia leader on his own.

“Already on it, boss,” Jongin said, and hung up. Chanyeol trusted Jongin to spy on Baekhyun and Leeteuk, he had the grace and agility of a cat. If there was anyone that could track Leeteuk, it would be Jongin. Chanyeol just prayed he would be safe.

Chanyeol let out a yelp as he was yanked down by the ear and hit in the back of the head. “_Don’t make me say this twice,_” his mother hissed, “_go over there and entertain the girl_.”

Chanyeol massaged his ear once his mother let go. “I had business to deal with,” Chanyeol hissed back.

“It’s Saturday, you don’t work on Saturdays—_now go_,” his mother snapped.

“Yes, mother…” Chanyeol muttered and walked over to the girl, who was now standing by herself, sipping on a glass of champagne.

“My apologies,” Chanyeol began, “I had an important phone call to take.”

“Oh, no you’re fine,” the girl said politely, “with a business like yours I imagine you must be busy all the time.”

“Forgive me but, what was your name? Jennie?” Chanyeol feigned ignorance.

“Yes, Jennie…” she said. When she brought the glass back to her lips, Chanyeol’s eyes caught a dark mark on her wrist that had been covered by the long sleeve. Chanyeol recognized the symbol as the stylized lily from the _Fleur di Lis _club that Jongin often frequented.

The corner of his lips quirked up.

“What?” Jennie asked, noticing his half-smile.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing at the Fleur? Wasn’t it almost shut down because of rumors of prostitution…?”

Jennie’s glass froze half way to her lips.

Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “I think we’re done here…” He was already sick of these middle-aged women and their bling, and Jennie was his ticket out. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

She remained frozen with her jaw dropped.

“Tell Lisa I said hi,” Chanyeol said, and turned towards the exit.

⌘

It was just over 5 and Kyungsoo and Minseok were the first ones to arrive, ever the punctual ones—Junmyeon was usually with them but they informed him that he was with Sehun, and well, Chanyeol knew the rest.

Kyungsoo had brought one of his father’s vintage wines—they liked to start off easy—while Chanyeol had unlocked his wine cellar and taken out Jongin’s and Junmyeon’s favorite scotch.

Sehun was likely bringing vodka—he didn’t have a taste for the _old men_ stuff, as he called it. Meanwhile Jongdae would just arrive empty handed and leave with a full stomach.

“Who’s picking Xing up at the airport tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asked as they took out glasses for each of them.

“Sehun said he wanted to do it,” Chanyeol replied, “but I might just send a driver, who knows how he’ll be tomorrow…”

“My thoughts exactly,” Minseok commented.

“Are you two going home or staying over?” Chanyeol asked.

“My driver will be picking us up, don’t worry Channie,” Minseok said.

Chanyeol nodded his understanding.

The sound of the front door opening echoed into the living room, followed by Sehun yelling, “Let’s get fucked up!”

The three of them just rolled their eyes.

“The brat is here,” Kyungsoo murmured.

Minseok and Chanyeol both let out a chuckle.

“Yeol you got any fruit?” Sehun asked Chanyeol, as he entered the living room. “I’m in the mood for cocktails. What about gin? Got any?”

“You know where it is…” Chanyeol muttered.

“Awesome, thanks,” Sehun said, already walking towards the kitchen.

“There are only two things in this world that makes him_ that _happy…” Junmyeon muttered, “and free alcohol is one of them.”

Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol exchanged a look. The second thing that made Sehun that happy _did not_ need to be voiced.

“I know Jongdae’s always late but where’s Jongin?” Junmyeon asked.

Chanyeol had thought the same thing, but he figured Jongin was still tracking Baekhyun and Leeteuk.

“Don’t break anything,” Chanyeol called belatedly to Sehun in the kitchen.

The loud barking of Chanyeol’s two rottweilers alerts them that someone else had arrived, and from the loud shriek that follows they concluded that it was Jongdae.

“Another one that just comes because of the free alcohol,” Minseok mutters.

“_Definitely_ not because this is the only time he’s confident enough to flirt with Minseok,” Kyungsoo teased making Minseok’s cheeks turn pink.

“Chanyeol your dogs are scary,” Jongdae whined as he walked in.

They all collectively chuckled at Jongdae.

“Alright who wants a gin tonic?” Sehun announced as he walked back to the living room carrying three large glasses in his hands.

“Oh, what the hell, give me one,” Chanyeol said, taking the drink from Sehun.

“Anyone else?” Sehun asked, to which they all shook their heads. “Okay, Jongin’s it is—where is that fucker anyways?”

“He’s doing something for me,” was all Chanyeol said.

The others exchanged a look.

“Way to kill the mood…” Jongdae muttered.

Chanyeol moved to the couch and set the glasses on the table, the others following shortly.

“So how did everything go with Baekhyun yesterday?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Soo, no business on weekends,” Jongdae argued.

“It went well,” Chanyeol said, ignoring Jongdae, “he’s… _skilled_—good at faking.”

“You think Leeteuk fell for it?” Junmyeon asked.

Chanyeol gave a one shouldered shrug. “It looked like it did.”

“He won’t know what hit him…” Sehun snickered.

“Don’t celebrate just yet,” Junmyeon said, “Baekhyun hasn’t even killed him.”

“Jun, I’m telling you, with a face like Baekhyun’s, Leeteuk won’t even see it coming,” Sehun said.

They exchanged confused looks.

“What? Is that not what we were all thinking? Baekhyun’s going to let Leeteuk fuck him then kill him in his sleep?”

Chanyeol hadn’t considered that option, his only thoughts had been that Baekhyun was a skilled killer, not a professional seducer—the boy was only 17 after all.

No one said anything.

“Really guys? Am I the only one that reads?” Sehun said.

“_Ooookay_, that’s enough for one night,” Jongdae cut in, “let’s just drink and worry about all of this later.”

A few minutes passed and the tension was long gone. The alcohol began taking affect and their worries disappeared, except for Chanyeol’s. He couldn’t get what Sehun said out of his mind, even after three glasses of gin and scotch.

⌘

Chanyeol didn’t know how long they’d been at it or what time it was, he hadn’t checked his phone in a while—not bothering to check in on Jongin or Baekhyun. He figured it was sometime past 4 in the morning since that was usually around the time they were all piss drunk and either passed out or went home. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon remained sober as always, and this time Chanyeol had surprisingly joined them.

“What time is it?” Junmyeon wondered.

“5:12,” Kyungsoo replied.

“Someone should go check on the drunken 3, they’re going to drown in my pool,” Chanyeol muttered.

Junmyeon lifted himself from the couch. “I’ll go…”

“You should check on Jongin and Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said right as Chanyeol’s phone started going off, the sound from the building’s security system.

“Who the fuck is at the building at this hour?” Chanyeol groaned as he got up.

Before his hand even touched his phone, the dogs started barking outside.

“What’s going on? Kyungsoo will check to see who’s at the building, I’ll get the gate.”

Kyungsoo nodded, already pulling his computer out while Chanyeol shrugged on a jacket and peered at the monitor to see who was outside his house. He was met with the sight of a small figure crumbled on the floor surrounded by shopping bags, he didn’t want to believe what he was seeing but when the small figure looked up straight into the camera, there was no denying that it was Baekhyun. Chanyeol threw the front door open and ran outside after slamming his finger on the button to open the gate.

“Down Brutus, down Caesar,” he yelled at the dogs as he neared the gate.

Baekhyun threw himself onto Chanyeol’s arms as soon as there was enough space for him to fit through the gate.

“Baekhyun what happened?” Chanyeol asked franticly.

Baekhyun grumbled something into Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was using him to support himself so he picked him up and rushed him inside. He looked tired and felt like dead weight—and the _smell_, Chanyeol knew exactly what it was.

As Chanyeol walked through the door, Kyungsoo was already on him. “Chanyeol it’s—is that Baekhyun?”

“Yes—get the bags outside and shut the gate,” Chanyeol ordered as he gently set Baekhyun down on the couch.

“Chanyeol, it’s Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, worry coated his words, “they left him at the building—he’s unconscious and bleeding.”

Chanyeol’s head snapped up. “_What_?”

“You can’t see who it is on the footage,” Kyungsoo said, “I’m going to go get him.”

Chanyeol gave a nod and turned his attention back to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun?” he whispered.

The younger blinked his eyes open and groaned. “Chanyeol…” His voice came out hoarse broken.

“What happened to you?” Chanyeol asked, examining Baekhyun’s face.

Junmyeon suddenly walked into the room, pants drenched, with an arm around Sehun’s waist, who was soaking wet.

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon asked, eyes immediately going to Baekhyun on the couch.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol snapped, “that’s what I’m trying to find out.”

“Chanyeol, calm down,” Junmyeon said, setting Sehun down on the couch. He moved to where Baekhyun was laying down and examined the young boy.

“Did Leeteuk do this to you?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun only groaned.

“Ask him tomorrow,” Junmyeon said, “he needs a bath and some rest.”

“_That bastard will pay for this_,” Chanyeol hissed.

Junmyeon slapped Chanyeol in the arm. “Shut up and help me get him to the bathroom.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to object but thought better of it. He scooped up Baekhyun again and followed Junmyeon upstairs.

Junmyeon turned the water on and ordered Chanyeol to undress Baekhyun.

Chanyeol remained frozen in his spot, unsure of what to do.

Junmyeon groaned. “Grow up will you? The boy needs a bath—so help me undress him or leave him here and get out.”

Chanyeol sat down and rested Baekhyun’s head on his lap then carefully began to unbutton his shirt—which had been buttoned wrong in the first place. Junmyeon helped him pull Baekhyun’s arms through the sleeves and tossed the shirt aside. As soon as his eyes landed on the dark red and purple marks all over Baekhyun’s chest his hands froze.

“Oh my god…” he heard Junmyeon murmur, “poor boy…”

Chanyeol had a sudden urge to rip Leeteuk’s head right off his body.

“Chanyeol _focus_—you can plot your revenge on Leeteuk when Baekhyun is safely asleep in bed,” Junmyeon snapped.

Junmyeon proceeded to pull Baekhyun’s pants down with some help from Chanyeol.

They hadn’t even pulled his pants down all the way for them to both stop and let out a gasp. Baekhyun was wearing red lace underwear, it was obviously soaked with something—whether it was lube or cum Chanyeol didn’t care to know—and his thighs were covered in more marks.

Junmyeon was the first to snap out of it and pulled the underwear down with the rest of the pants.

“Come on,” Junmyeon said, “just help me get him into the tub.”

Chanyeol was careful in placing Baekhyun inside the tub as Junmyeon had instructed, but once Baekhyun was no longer in his arms the rage set in. Junmyeon sensed it and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist before he could storm out.

“Chanyeol stop—you going after Leeteuk won’t do any good—”

“_Let go_,” Chanyeol growled.

“No, I’m not—you’re letting the anger control you, stop and think,” Junmyeon pleaded.

Chanyeol yanked his wrist back in attempt to free himself from Junmyeon’s hold but Junmyeon held.

“_Sehun_,” Junmyeon yelled, “_help_.”

“That drunk won’t be any help,” Chanyeol hissed, “_let go of me_. That bastard’s going to pay for this—”

A quiet whisper coming from the bathtub had both of their heads turning towards Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol…” he whispered.

After seeing that Chanyeol wasn’t leaving Junmyeon let go and Chanyeol knelt by the tub. “Yes?”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun mumbled again, eyes closed.

“He’s out of it, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said. He tugged on Chanyeol’s arm to make him stand up. “Listen to me, go get him some water and clean clothes.”

Chanyeol nodded.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said before he could leave, “he’s going to be okay.”

Chanyeol gave another small nod and rushed off, running into Sehun in the hallway, who was surprisingly walking fine.

“I saw Soo leaving, what happened?” Sehun asked, voice perfectly normal.

Chanyeol looked at him weirdly.

“I didn’t drink that much okay?” Chanyeol could think of a few reasons why Sehun would pretend to be drunk—and all of them included his boyfriend. “Stop thinking what you’re thinking, it’s gross,” Sehun said.

Chanyeol shook the thought from his head and focused on what he was supposed to be doing. “You were right,” he said to Sehun, “about Baekhyun…”

His mouth opened in surprise.

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “That bastard—” Chanyeol stopped himself. “He’s going to pay.”

“We’ll make sure of it,” Sehun said.

Chanyeol took off down the stairs towards the kitchen and returned to the room as fast as he could with two waters in hand and selected a soft set of pajamas for Baekhyun.

When he peeked into the bathroom Sehun and Junmyeon were sitting on the edge of the tub, carefully rinsing Baekhyun’s soft skin with a washcloth.

“Everything okay in here?” Chanyeol asked.

Junmyeon nodded. “He’s done. Sehun you get him out of the tub, Chanyeol wrap him in a towel and take him to the bed. I’m going to get him some oils and pain killers.”

The other two nodded and began moving while Junmyeon slipped out of the room.

They’d done this before, when someone would show up beat up and bleeding—usually Sehun or Jongin—whoever was nearby would help them bathe and recover, that part wasn’t any different than the situation at hand. The only difference was this time it was a small and fragile 17-year-old boy covered in hickeys and bite marks, obviously spent from a night of rough sex instead of a man in their twenties covered in bruises and cuts.

Sehun picked up Baekhyun from the tub and placed him in Chanyeol’s awaiting arms.

Baekhyun shivered as the cold air hit his skin which made Chanyeol wrap him tightly against his chest in the towel.

“Help me put the pajamas on him,” he whispered to Sehun to which the younger nodded.

Junmyeon returned to the room as they were putting the shirt on him, followed by the distinct sound of paws hitting the floor.

Mongryoung jumped onto the bed beside Baekhyun and stared curiously at the stranger on his owner’s bed.

“_Shh_,” Chanyeol hissed before the dog could even bark.

Junmyeon assisted in putting clothes on Baekhyun and they tucked him under the blankets on Chanyeol’s bed.

“Leeteuk must’ve given him something,” Junmyeon said, “I’m surprised he was able to make it here.”

Chanyeol grit his teeth. “_I’m going to kill him_.” He was moving towards the closet before Junmyeon could reach out a hand to stop him.

Chanyeol emerged from the closet, gun in hand, extra bullets already in his pocket.

“Chanyeol, stop,” Sehun said, Junmyeon protectively behind him. “Put the gun down.”

Chanyeol ignored him and moved towards the door, but it wasn’t Sehun’s outstretched arm that made him stop in his tracks.

A sniffle coming from the bed had them all turning their heads. Baekhyun raised his head and looked around.

“Where am I?” he croaked.

Junmyeon was by his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re safe,” he whispered.

Baekhyun began to cry onto Junmyeon’s shoulder, body shaking with sobs.

Chanyeol took a step closer to the bed but one look from Junmyeon and he froze.

“_Take your gun, and get out_,” Junmyeon hissed.

Sehun was already at his side pushing him out, taking the opportunity that Chanyeol was still in a state of shock and took the gun from his hand.

Sehun closed the door behind them and stood in front of it, preventing Chanyeol from going inside.

“I know you’re worried about him,” Sehun said, “but just let Junmyeon do his thing, okay?”

Chanyeol sighed and leaned his back against the wall. “How did I get a 17-year-old involved in all of this?”

“Hey, he chose to do it, you didn’t force anyone to do anything,” Sehun said, and Chanyeol knew he was trying to make him feel better but it only enraged him more.

“_Leeteuk took advantage of him_—a 17-year-old boy—that’s _sick_,” he muttered. Chanyeol might’ve been the leader of Seoul’s most powerful mafia but he was still human. He hated people who used their power to take advantage of others—especially those who couldn’t defend themselves.

“_I know_ Chanyeol, I’m not disagreeing,” Sehun said, “I’m just telling you to think about the kid.”

“God damnit—”

Junmyeon opened the door and stepped out, not allowing for Chanyeol to even peek inside.

“He just needs rest,” Junmyeon said. “_Do not_ go in there.” He stared Chanyeol down until he broke his gaze in defeat. “Sehun and I are staying over,” he announced. “Make yourself useful and check to see if Minseok and Jongdae are still alive.”

“They’re fine,” Sehun said, “I moved them to the couch, they’re both out.”

Junmyeon took a deep breath. “Good. One less thing to worry about…” Sehun sensed the tiredness and fatigue of his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist and let Junmyeon lean onto him.

“I’ll call Kyungsoo to check on Jongin,” Chanyeol said.

Sehun froze. “Jongin? What happened to Jongin?”

Chanyeol exchanged a look with Junmyeon.

“Chanyeol what happened to him?” Sehun pushed.

“He took a beating,” Chanyeol said tentatively. It was no secret that the second person Sehun cared for most in the world was Jongin, and no matter how many times Jongin returned to them beat up and bleeding Sehun still freaked out.

“What? Why? Is that what he was ‘doing for you’?” Sehun demanded.

“Sehun, calm down,” Junmyeon whispered.

“He was keeping an eye on Baekhyun,” Chanyeol explained, avoiding Sehun’s rage-filled eyes.

Sehun shoved Chanyeol in the chest, rage taking over him. “Why the hell would send him to spy on Leeteuk?” he yelled.

“_Sehun_!” Junmyeon reprimanded, holding Sehun back in case he decided to throw a punch.

“Selfish bastard!” Sehun yelled, earning him a slap in the back of the head from Junmyeon.

“_Stop it_,” Junmyeon snapped, eyes darting between the two of them. “I can’t deal with two of you acting all pissy. There’s no point in getting mad—_especially _not at each other.”

“I’m going to see Jongin,” Sehun declared, and stormed away from them.

“You can take the Ducati,” Chanyeol called.

“As if I needed your permission,” Sehun scoffed.

Chanyeol balled his hands into fists.

“Just leave him,” Junmyeon said, “you know how he is.”

“He’s a spoiled brat, you know that don’t you?” Chanyeol said.

Junmyeon just sighed and nodded. “I think we’ve all had enough for one night, let’s get some sleep.”

“I’ll stay out here to make sure he’s okay,” Chanyeol said.

“You do what you want, I’m going to sleep on a nice warm bed,” Junmyeon said, and headed down the hall towards one of the guest bedrooms.

Chanyeol found a blanket and a pillow around the house and laid down in front of the door to his bedroom, falling asleep surprisingly easy.

⌘

At first he didn’t realize what had woken him up, but then he heard a yell coming from the bedroom and he was instantly on his feet, barging through the door.

Baekhyun was thrashing on the bed, shrieking in agony. Chanyeol was by his side in three steps, carefully shaking him awake.

“Baekhyun, wake up,” he whispered, “you’re okay.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open and he threw his arms around Chanyeol.

“Shhh… it’s okay,” Chanyeol assured him. He felt Baekhyun’s deep breaths against his chest. “Nightmare?” Chanyeol guessed.

Baekhyun nodded against his shoulder.

“You’re safe now,” Chanyeol whispered, “just rest a little more, alright?”

Another nod. Chanyeol felt a warm snout wedge itself between his and Baekhyun’s chest, and then a wet lick across his face.

“_Mongie_,” Chanyeol whined, “gross.”

Baekhyun let out a small giggle.

“Do you like our new friend, Mongie?” Chanyeol asked the dog, to which he replied with a bark.

“He said he likes you,” Chanyeol said, earning another giggle from Baekhyun.

“What’s his name?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

“Mongryoung,” Chanyeol replied, “Mongie for short.” 

“That’s cute,” Baekhyun said.

“He’ll stay here with you, okay?” Chanyeol assured him.

Baekhyun nodded. “Thank you—for everything.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol said, “whether you like it or not you’re one of us now.”

The corner of Baekhyun’s mouth quirked up.

“Now rest up and we’ll talk more later, okay?” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun laid back down with Mongryoung at his side.

⌘

Chanyeol was once again passed out on the floor when he felt a tap on his arm.

“Wake up idiot,” came Sehun’s voice from above him.

Chanyeol groaned and stretched out his back.

“Junmyeon made breakfast,” Sehun said, “get up.”

“I’m going rudeass,” Chanyeol snapped and stood up.

They’d taken two steps down the hall when they heard Chanyeol’s door unlock and open, making them both spin around. Baekhyun stepped out of the room, fully dressed in jeans and a turtleneck.

“I borrowed some of your clothes, I hope you don’t mind,” Baekhyun said, adjusting the sleeves of his—_Chanyeol’s_—shirt.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked.

“Fine,” Baekhyun replied. “I’m going home can I borrow a car?” Baekhyun sounded like his usual self, no signs of the previous night’s events.

“Why don’t you stay?” Chanyeol offered.

“I’m good, thanks, I have stuff to do at home,” Baekhyun said.

“I swear to God if you’re going back to—”

“I said, _I have things to do at home_,” Baekhyun said, “it’s none of your business what I do.”

“Baekhyun—”

“Just let him go,” Sehun said to Chanyeol. He turned to Baekhyun. “Come, I’ll take you home.”

Chanyeol stayed quiet as Baekhyun walked past him and followed Sehun downstairs, leaving a baffled Chanyeol behind.

Baekhyun was acting as if nothing happened when he obviously remembered everything.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen he got hit by the amazing smell of Junmyeon and Kyungsoo’s cooking. Minseok, Jongdae, and Jongin, wrapped in bandages, were sitting at the table eating.

Good mornings were exchanged and Chanyeol took a seat beside Jongin. “How you feeling?” he asked the younger.

Jongin shrugged. “Nothing I’m not used to. How’s Baekhyun?”

“Oddly… _fine_…” Chanyeol said.

“You did say he’s good at faking,” Jongdae commented.

“Still,” Chanyeol said, “you should’ve seen his state when he got here—it was horrible.”

“He’s probably used to it,” Minseok said.

“Poor thing,” came Junmyeon’s voice.

“You think Sehun was right? Baekhyun’s way of killing is to seduce his victims?” Chanyeol wondered.

“I mean, I wouldn’t put my trust on his fighting skills. The kid weighs like, a bag of rice,” Jongdae said.

“He probably just seduces them enough so that they don’t expect it,” Minseok said.

“Repulsive if you ask me,” Kyungsoo said, joining them at the table.

Junmyeon set down more food in front of them. “I just wish he’d stayed for breakfast.”

“He’s probably embarrassed,” Jongdae said.

“Jongin, you’re awfully quiet,” Chanyeol said, turning to the younger boy who was quietly eating his breakfast. “What do you know?”

“Um… I _might_, know something?” Jongin said, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for him to go on.

“So, um, I think Baekhyun might be from this elite spy academy in Busan—I’ve only heard rumors about it though so I’m not positive,” Jongin said.

“And what’s so special about it?” Jongdae was the one to ask.

“It teaches young spies to seduce their targets with sexpionage—it’s supposedly really strict from what I’ve heard,” Jongin explained.

“There’s something you’re not telling us,” Kyungsoo said. He was the only one of them that could tell when Jongin was lying.

Jongin bit his lip nervously.

“Don’t push him,” Junmyeon said.

“Come tell me in private,” Chanyeol said, standing up from his chair.

Jongin hesitated but followed suit and went with Chanyeol to his office.

“Spill,” Chanyeol said once they were inside.

“Channie, it’s bad—really bad. They—” his voice trembled, “they make you do horrible things, and at such a young age.”

“You’ve been there,” Chanyeol guessed.

Jongin nodded slowly. “I was 12, just a year before you found me—a-and I was desperate for some cash, so I… I went to Busan after hearing a rumor in the street. But when I found out what they did, I ran away, I didn’t even last one month in there. For Baekhyun to have spent _years_ there… I—I can’t imagine what he must’ve gone through...”

Chanyeol noticed Jongin’s unease and pulled him into a hug instinctively. Jongin accepted it gratefully and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol for comfort.

“We need to help him Channie,” Jongin whispered.

“We will Nini, we will,” Chanyeol assured him.

⌘

Chanyeol spent the rest of his day wasting away on the couch with Mongryoung watching middle-aged women dramas on TV—thinking about Baekhyun. Of course he tried calling him multiple times but it always went straight to voicemail. Sehun had assured him that he’d dropped him off at home and even waited a while to make sure he didn’t go anywhere but that did nothing to dull Chanyeol’s worrying. 

He tried going to sleep early, hoping that Monday morning would come sooner and he’d be able to go back to work but he laid in best restlessly, unable to fall asleep.

Tossing the covers aside, he threw on some suitable clothes and rushed downstairs, he grabbed the first sports car key he found and rode off. A quick high-speed drive always took his mind off of things.

But eventually he found himself parked in front of Baekhyun’s apartment building, debating whether or not to go in. It was a little past 11 but he knew Baekhyun was still awake, if the light coming from his window was any indication. If he looked outside he was sure to spot Chanyeol—he probably already had.

Chanyeol waited inside his car for a while longer, testing himself to see if he would crack and go see Baekhyun or just leave like he should.

His detached his eyes from the window to look down at his phone when it started to ring.

He hit the answer button hesitantly, afraid of what Baekhyun had to say.

“Are you going to stay there inside your car all night?” Baekhyun said by way of greeting.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to reply.

“Come on up. Hurry up before I change my mind,” Baekhyun said, and the line went dead.

Chanyeol didn’t waste any time, practically running upstairs to see Baekhyun.

“You get three questions, choose them wisely,” Baekhyun said once he opened the door. He barely even spared Chanyeol a glance and he was already walking down the hallway, leaving Chanyeol to close and lock the door behind him.

“How were you trained?” was Chanyeol’s first question.

“I’m sure Jongin told you,” was all Baekhyun said.

“Why did you join the academy?” Chanyeol asked.

“Next question,” Baekhyun said.

“How many people have you killed?” Chanyeol asked. _How many people have fucked you_ was the underlying meaning of the question.

“Five,” Baekhyun replied.

“Are you okay?”

“That was four. We’re done here,” Baekhyun said.

“Wait—you didn’t answer one of them,” Chanyeol protested.

“It’s none of your business, how about that?” Baekhyun snapped.

“Baekhyun, why are you being like this?” Chanyeol asked, searching Baekhyun’s eyes for anything other than the coldness he was receiving.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and his features softened a little. “You don’t think I know what you’re thinking now?”

“And what’s that?” Chanyeol said.

“That I’m sleeping with people for money, taking advantage of them, that I’m just a…”

“_No_, I don’t think that Baekhyun.” He moved closer to Baekhyun slowly. “I don’t think of you any differently than I did two days ago.” A bit closer. “I’m just worried about you.” Once he saw Baekhyun wasn’t moving away he moved over to the couch Baekhyun was sitting. “I want to help you—_we _want to help you.”

“I don’t need your pity Chanyeol. I made a mistake going to your house yesterday. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Baekhyun said, turning away from Chanyeol.

“No, no, it’s fine—”

“Please leave,” Baekhyun said.

“Baekhyun, no—”

“I said _leave_. Leeteuk will be dead before the end of the week, after that we won’t ever need to see each other again,” Baekhyun said.

“Baekhyun, you’re—”

“_Leave_, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun yelled.

Chanyeol sighed. “Okay.”

Chanyeol dragged himself out of Baekhyun’s apartment, feeling more frustrated than when he’d arrived there. 

He was momentarily distracted by a text from Yixing saying he’d arrived at home, which for just a moment, brightened his spirits. He decided to drop by Yixing’s house to welcome him back before driving home.

Chanyeol didn’t mind the drive all the way across town, and he knew Yixing would be happy to see him.

When he arrived, Yixing’s apartment was impeccably clean as always, which still surprised Chanyeol.

“You don’t look great,” Yixing said by way of greeting.

“_Thanks_,” Chanyeol replied sarcastically.

“Want a drink?” Yixing asked, ever the perfect host.

“Something strong,” Chanyeol said.

“Coming right up,” Yixing said and scurried off to the kitchen. “Is Chinese wine good? I just brought it.”

“That’s great,” Chanyeol said, and Yixing poured him a generous amount.

“Tell me, what’s gotten you down in the dumps?” Yixing asked, pouring himself a cup and taking a seat beside Chanyeol.

Chanyeol groaned. “I don’t know Xing… There’s something about this kid—I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Sounds like he’s tugging at your heartstrings…” Yixing said.

Chanyeol sighed. “_Xing_ he’s only 17 and—he’s just been through so much…”

“Love knows no boundaries,” Yixing said.

“Can you stop sounding like a Buddhist monk for like 5 seconds?” Chanyeol teased. 

Yixing chuckled. “Sorry… but I’m just saying. Maybe something about this kid seems familiar to you…”

Chanyeol swallowed the rest of his wine in one gulp and extended the cup to Yixing gesturing for him to pour more.

“You’re not driving home if I pour one more,” Yixing warned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stay here,” Chanyeol said, “just fill it up.” 

Yixing set down his cup and handed him the bottle instead. “Just take the rest,” he said.

Chanyeol smiled gratefully and took a sip from the bottle.

The liquid burned down his throat and he took another sip.

“Wow, who knew a single 17-year-old could cause so much damage on a grown man?” Yixing muttered.

⌘

Chanyeol woke up in bed that wasn’t his, and for a second he was disoriented as to where he was then he was hit with a massive headache and he laid back down, not even caring where he was.

Everything he did made his head feel like it was going to explode. Thank god Yixing for being so amazing as to leaving him two painkillers and a glass of water on the nightstand beside him.

After swallowing the pills in one gulp, Chanyeol reached for his phone, only to find out that it was just past 10—he was late.

He dialed Yixing as he tossed the covers aside and stepped out of bed—which was not such a good idea to do so fast. Yixing picked up on the third ring. “Good morning,” came his polite greeting.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Chanyeol grumbled.

“Did you see yourself yesterday? I can’t imagine what you must feel now,” Yixing said.

“Yeah, my head feels like it’s gonna blow up, thanks,” Chanyeol said.

“I’ve never seen someone drink an entire bottle of baijiu,” Yixing said.

Chanyeol looked around the room for his things—mainly his car keys—but couldn’t even find his pants from the previous night. “Yixing, where are my keys?”

“In my hand,” Yixing replied.

Chanyeol growled. “_Why_?”

“Because you won’t do anyone any good if you come into the office in your current state,” Yixing said.

“What about my _pants_?” Chanyeol asked.

“You tossed them out the window last night after you declared that Baekhyun could come and take your virginity,” Yixing said, chuckling.

“_What_?”

“You don’t remember?” Yixing said.

Chanyeol sighed. “Ugh, no.”

“There should be some clothes of yours in my closet, you’re welcome to look for them,” Yixing said, “make yourself at home, you’re going to be there a while…”

“Sometimes I love you, but sometimes I hate you Xing,” Chanyeol said.

“It’s for the better Chanyeolie, we love you, bye,” and then he hung up.

“Screw you Xing,” Chanyeol muttered. He tossed his phone on the bed and ventured to the kitchen for some breakfast. Stuffing a bagel in his mouth, Chanyeol plopped on the couch and turned the TV on. He was soon joined by Yixing’s nameless cat, and they both watched some Chinese movie that was playing, albeit Chanyeol did not understand anything, he still laughed along.

His moment of joy was short lived when his phone buzzed with a text message from the person he’d least expected.

_That family friend of yours is so nice you should hear his cute moans_

A tiny bit more force and he would’ve cracked his screen from how hard he was gripping his phone.

The cat went flying when Chanyeol jumped up from the couch and stormed to Yixing’s room.

By the time he found what he wanted the room was a mess but that was the least of his concerns.

He rode the elevator to the last floor of the building and in the furthest corner of the parking garage he saw the BMW motorcycle he knew Yixing had bought the previous year under a different name so that no one would find out, but no one could hide things from Chanyeol.

He mounted the bike and sped down the street. Killing Leeteuk was high on his list of priorities but he knew Baekhyun was more important.

He left the motorcycle at the front of the building and stormed inside, like Moses parting the Red Sea, people scrambled out of his way.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on his floor he was already yelling, “Call the whole thing off right now, I’ll kill the bastard myself!”

Everyone was on their feet when he walked into the conference room, startled by his arrival, except for one person who’d kept their eyes glued to the table.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol snapped.

“We should be asking you that question,” Kyungsoo said.

“How did even get here?” Yixing asked.

Chanyeol tossed him the motorcycle keys without taking his eyes off of Baekhyun.

“How did you—”

“_Baekhyun_, why are you here?” Chanyeol asked, cutting Yixing off.

“We’re helping him plot the assassination,” Minseok said.

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped to Minseok “Didn’t you hear me? There won’t _be_ an assassination, I’m going to kill him myself.”

They all exchanged worried looks.

“Channie, what happened?” Junmyeon asked delicately.

Chanyeol pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. “Take a look.”

Sehun was the one to take his phone and unlock it. “He’s messing with you, Chanyeol. This is what he wants,” Sehun said, passing his phone over so the others could see it, carefully avoiding Baekhyun.

“He knows we’re planning something,” Kyungsoo said, “he’s trying to make us—_you_—falter by provoking you.”

“If you go out there and kill him now his team will get you—and you know it,” Sehun said.

“Baekhyun has to be the one to do it.” It was Jongin who spoke, surprisingly.

Chanyeol gave him a look.

“I know it’s dirty and messed up, but that’s why it’s so effective,” Jongin reasoned, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. “Leeteuk won’t see it coming.”

“I can’t believe the lot of you,” Chanyeol hissed, “you just want to whore Baekhyun so we can do something that I can do with the pull of a trigger—”

“I’m the one that wants to do it,” Baekhyun finally spoke up. “It’ll be for the better. You guys will be safe.”

“_No_. Absolutely _not_,” Chanyeol said, “I’m not letting you do this.”

Baekhyun stood up from his seat. “Last time I checked you weren’t my boss, so you have no right to tell me what to do, so _like it or not_, we’re doing it _my _way.”

Chanyeol was almost _visibly_ fuming, knuckles white from fisting his hands, jaw hurting from gritting his teeth, forehead vein popping out.

“You know he’s right,” Jongdae said, breaking the tense silence.

“Chanyeol why don’t you go get some air,” Junmyeon suggested.

“I want to speak with Baekhyun alone, in my office,” Chanyeol said.

Junmyeon exchanged a look with Baekhyun and Baekhyun assured him it was okay with a simple nod.

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol out of the conference room into his office quietly and didn’t object when Chanyeol ordered him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“No more lies, no more hiding. If we’re doing this your way I want full transparency,” Chanyeol said, trying his best to sound calmer.

“Fine,” Baekhyun agreed.

“You’re going to kill him before he even gets his hands on you, _understand_?” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun nodded, eyes on his lap as he fidgeted with his hands.

“Hey, look at me,” Chanyeol said, more gently than before.

Baekhyun looked up hesitantly.

“I don’t ever want to see you like that again, I… my heart, broke, seeing you like that,” Chanyeol said, and he meant it.

Baekhyun opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“I meant what I said. You’re one of us,” Chanyeol said.

“I…” his voice cracked with a sob.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, reaching over to brush a strand of hair from Baekhyun’s face.

“No one’s ever… cared about me… like that,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol felt his heart break into a million pieces.

He stood up from his chair and walked around the desk to Baekhyun.

A split second before Baekhyun could break into tears, Chanyeol lifted him from his chair and wrapped him in a hug.

“Shh… it’s okay, you’re okay,” Chanyeol assured him as he spilled his tears onto Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun until he stopped crying, even after he noticed the shadows underneath his door and heard a few hushed whispers.

Baekhyun detached himself from Chanyeol and wiped his cheeks.

“There’s one more thing, that I haven’t told you,” Baekhyun said between sniffles.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked.

“Five years ago, you were at the Fleur di Lis and you saw this little boy being abused so you went up to the guy and confronted him, then you took the little boy home and made sure he was safe in his bed.” There was a moment of silence. “I was that little boy.”

The memories came flooding back to Chanyeol, and he realized why Baekhyun felt so familiar to him like Yixing had said.

“I—I never forgot…” Baekhyun went on. “You didn’t know who I was, but it was hard not to know you.”

“Why have you waited until now to tell me?”

“I didn’t think you would believe me at first. I’d only heard rumors about you—about how you were… cruel and cold-hearted—but now I know… none of that’s true,” Baekhyun said.

“What did you say to me the other day? That I act all tough on the outside but I’m really a softie?” He was hoping to make Baekhyun laugh and lighten the mood, and it worked.

“_Chiseled but angsty_?” Baekhyun joked, and they both laughed along.

“I like that,” Chanyeol said.

“I knew it, you _do _like my jokes!” Baekhyun teased, slowly easing back to his bubbly self.

“They’re _a little_ funny,” Chanyeol admitted and they both burst out laughing.

Chanyeol gestured to the door with a jerk of his head and Baekhyun noticed the shadows underneath it.

“You guys are all horrible spies,” Chanyeol called, and the shadows scrambled around and disappeared.

Baekhyun chuckled. “They’re funny…”

Chanyeol shrugged. “They get annoying sometimes but I couldn’t live without them.”

“You guys are all one big family,” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed, “the family I chose.” Chanyeol smiled, thinking of all their happy memories together. “They’re your family now too.”

“I love it,” Baekhyun said, “they’re perfect.”

⌘

The conference room was silent once they finished going over the operation one last time, everyone dealing with their own nerves before it all started. It was their third time going over it but they could never be too prepared. Everyone knew their part perfectly, as small or big as it was.

Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol at the head of the table, checking to make sure his tracking equipment worked and that the small mic hidden in his jacket was on. The mission was supposed to be quick, go up to Leeteuk’s apartment with him, get in the bedroom, take the jacket off, then strike the killing blow before his shirt could even come off. If everything went according to plan he’d be in and out before 11 p.m. Of course, there were several backup plans in effect in case anything went wrong but they all hoped it didn’t get to that.

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a reassuring smile once he made sure everything was working, but could still see the anxiety in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Baekhyun whispered to him.

In the two days since they made up, they’d gotten impossibly closer, but still bordering on platonic, not that Baekhyun minded. He assumed Chanyeol was being cautious with him all things considered, and Baekhyun was thankful. He’d started harboring feelings for Chanyeol soon enough but he wasn’t sure he wanted to act on them just yet, and Chanyeol seemed like a patient man.

Everyone seemed to notice the recent connection between them but no one commented on it, probably too scared of Chanyeol’s wrath. Little did they know how soft Chanyeol really was.

They were just waiting for Leeteuk’s text to put everything in motion.

The room was eerily silent when Baekhyun’s phone went off and he slowly picked it up to read the new message.

He didn’t want Chanyeol to read it but he knew he must’ve glanced at it.

_Baby boy I miss you, why don’t you come visit me?_

“Time to go,” Baekhyun announced, and they all simultaneously got up from their seats.

As they all piled out of the room, Baekhyun felt a hand around his wrist holding him back.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol started.

“Yes, Park?” Baekhyun asked.

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Chanyeol said.

“Of course I will, before he even gets his hands on me, he’s dead,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol nodded. “Perfect.”

“Now let’s go, they’re waiting for us.”

The guys all exchanged knowing looks when they joined them and Baekhyun tried his hardest not to blush.

“This will all be over in less than an hour,” Yixing declared, and the others nodded in approval.

Baekhyun made to walk to the car parked by the curb but he was held back again.

“Baekhyun, wait,” Chanyeol said, and pulled him back. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and brought their lips together.

Around them, the guys _ooh_-ed at them as they kissed. It was quick and simple but there was a promise of more in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Be safe,” was the last thing Chanyeol whispered to him before finally detaching from Baekhyun and letting him get into the car.

The ride was silent. Baekhyun double checked all of his equipment and mentally ran through what he was supposed to do. Yixing’s words rang in his head _This will all be over in less than an hour_, in less than an hour he would be in Chanyeol’s arms again and he wouldn’t have to worry about Leeteuk or another predator ever again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the driver announcing that they’d arrived. He knew it wasn’t Leeteuk’s actual apartment despite him having told Baekhyun that it was, his real home was in the outskirts of Seoul far away from prying eyes, which was smart on his part.

Baekhyun was escorted out of the car and through the lobby. He was anxious on his way up to Leeteuk’s floor, he always was before a job, regardless of all of the training he’d had. It was the human part of him that hadn’t been stripped away. 

The elevator dinged when he arrived and he was met with Leeteuk in one of his impeccable suits as soon as the doors opened.

“Baby boy,” Leeteuk cooed, “why don’t come give daddy a proper welcome?”

Baekhyun stepped out shyly, playing to the character he’d been using on Leeteuk. “H-hi daddy,” Baekhyun stuttered.

Leeteuk suddenly gripped his shirt and yanked him forward, crashing his lips against Baekhyun’s.

“You think I don’t know what you’re planning?” he sneered.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun feigned innocence perfectly but on the inside he’d started to panic.

“Oh you’ll know soon baby,” Leeteuk said, dragging Baekhyun towards the all-too-familiar bedroom.

Baekhyun could’ve swore his jacket ripped from the amount of force Leeteuk used to take it off of him.

“Lee—” He felt a hard slap on his jeans-clad ass.

“Call my properly,” Leeteuk growled.

“D-daddy, wha-what are you doing?” Baekhyun squeaked as Leeteuk tried to take off his shirt.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard even Chanyeol won’t want you when I’m done.” Leeteuk threw Baekhyun on the bed before he could even start to fight back and was already starting to pull down his pants, but was interrupted by the sound of gunshots.

“You think he’s coming to save you?” Leeteuk hissed, reaching inside his blazer for what Baekhyun could only assume was a gun.

The next seconds of Baekhyun’s life happened in a flash. Chanyeol appeared at the door, and before Baekhyun could even see the barrel of Leeteuk’s gun he was falling to the floor.

Chanyeol was by his side instantly, carefully adjusting his clothes and helping him back up.

Chanyeol cupped his cheeks and scanned his face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked.

“I’m fine, nothing happened,” Baekhyun said, covering Chanyeol’s hands with his own. “You got here just in time.”

They leaned their foreheads together and just breathed each other’s air for a few seconds.

“How did you know?” Baekhyun whispered.

“The minute you left I knew something was off,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and snuggled against his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You don’t have,” Chanyeol groaned in pain, “to thank me.” Baekhyun’s head shot up, looking at Chanyeol.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Baekhyun asked, then he noticed Chanyeol’s upper arm was bleeding. He cupped his arm gently and examined the wound. “What happened Chanyeol?” Baekhyun demanded.

“A bullet skimmed me—it’s nothing bad, I’ve been through worse,” Chanyeol explained.

“We have to get you to a hospital—_now_—this can get infected,” Baekhyun said, voice full of worry.

“Myeonie will take care of it, don’t worry. Let’s just go,” Chanyeol said, drawing Baekhyun’s attention away from the wound.

“Chanyeol—”

“I’ll be fine Baek,” Chanyeol said. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

⌘

Junmyeon was the last to leave Chanyeol’s house after having bandaged him and left instructions for Baekhyun on how to change the bandage. Junmyeon had offered to cook but Chanyeol insisted he’d done enough so him and Baekhyun ordered takeout. They ate on Chanyeol’s bed while they talked and joked with each other, but it was hard to ignore the sexual tension between them. Chanyeol ached to reach out and almost _devour _Baekhyun but he would hate to ruin the connection between them by overstepping his boundaries.

While Baekhyun took their leftovers down to the kitchen, Chanyeol opened his computer and browsed through the news. Leeteuk’s murder was front page on every news outlet but there were no mentions of any suspects.

A quiet voice coming from the door drew his attention away from the article he was reading.

“Yes?” Chanyeol said.

“Do you, um… want to go to sleep? You’ve been through a lot today,” Baekhyun said.

“Only if you come here with me,” Chanyeol said, and he was almost sure Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a bit pink.

“Of course…” Baekhyun said and carefully approached the bed. Chanyeol tossed the covers aside and gestured for Baekhyun to lay down beside him.

For someone that had been taught the art of seduction, Baekhyun sure was shy, and this time Chanyeol knew it wasn’t just one of his facades. 

Baekhyun laid down beside Chanyeol, turned to face him, and it wasn’t long until his eyes fell shut and his breathing slowed.

_He must’ve been just as tired_, Chanyeol thought as he admired Baekhyun asleep. He was so cute, Chanyeol just wanted to reach out and _boop_ his nose.

“You’re staring,” Baekhyun murmured, eyes still closed.

Chanyeol almost jumped in surprise, but couldn’t help but smile when Baekhyun opened his eyes and let out a chuckle.

“I thought you fell asleep,” Chanyeol said.

“Come on, Park, you should know better than that,” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol smiled again. “Well then since you’re awake, I can do this.” He reached over slowly, letting Baekhyun push him away if he wanted, and planted his lips on Baekhyun’s in a slow kiss.

It escalated quickly and when Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, Chanyeol had wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and pulled him onto his lap, Baekhyun’s bare thighs straddling Chanyeol’s hips.

Baekhyun tugged at the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt until Chanyeol got the message and pulled their lips apart to take off his shirt.

Baekhyun’s eyes ran over Chanyeol’s chest. “Wow,” he gasped.

Chanyeol kept his eyes on Baekhyun’s trying to decipher his reaction.

Baekhyun ran his fingertips over the lines of Chanyeol’s tattoos, seemingly mesmerized. “What do they mean?”

“The dragon for power and the tiger for strength,” Chanyeol explained.

“They’re gorgeous,” Baekhyun said.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol replied.

“Can I get one too?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course,” Chanyeol said, “Yixing did them, I’m sure he’d be glad to do one for you.”

“His work is very good,” Baekhyun said, tracing the dragon’s tail down Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol was trying to hold back but he couldn’t keep himself from placing his hands on Baekhyun’s soft thighs. “Is this okay?” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun nodded immediately.

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun’s cheeks immediately reddened, “but also so _hot_,” he added, running his hands up his thighs, turning Baekhyun positively red.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Oh yes you are,” Chanyeol said. He slipped his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt and touched the smooth skin underneath, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun’s to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun slowly peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside.

They went back to kissing, bare chests now touching, meanwhile Chanyeol’s hands slid down Baekhyun’s back and settled on his plump ass.

In the midst of a kiss of tongue and teeth, Baekhyun ground his hips against Chanyeol’s, and that was when he felt the definite bulge growing in Baekhyun’s—and his own—pants.

“Baekhyun,” he said between kisses, “are you sure… you… want to do this?”

“Yes, _god_—Chanyeol, yes,” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun’s ass a nice squeeze, eliciting a quiet moan from Baekhyun.

“I love your ass,” Chanyeol said against Baekhyun’s lips, “I love your lips, your curves, _everything_.”

Baekhyun smirked. “Oh yeah?” Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t take that as a challenge.

He tossed Baekhyun to the side and crawled between his legs. “You want me to stop just say something.” The only confirmation he needed before tearing Baekhyun’s shorts and boxers off was a small nod from him.

Once Baekhyun’s bottoms were lying somewhere forgotten, Chanyeol looked Baekhyun in the eye one more time to make sure he was still okay before planting delicate kisses to the inside of his thigh, slowly getting lower. The only sounds coming from Baekhyun were quiet surprised moans.

“Should I stop?” Chanyeol asked.

“_No_,” Baekhyun whined.

“Then touch yourself for me Baekhyun,” Chanyeol ordered.

Baekhyun’s hands were on his cock almost instantly, stroking it slowly until it was laying hard against his stomach while Chanyeol continued to leave a trail of kisses on Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun’s moans got less quiet and more frequent as Chanyeol got closer to his puckered hole.

“_Chanyeol_—” Baekhyun’s words turned into a particularly loud moan as soon as Chanyeol’s tongue touched Baekhyun’s rim.

“Keep going?” Chanyeol asked.

“_Yes_,” Baekhyun all but demanded.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s thighs down with a firm grip and sucked onto his hole until it was nicely pink, all the while enjoying the lewd moans coming from Baekhyun.

“Stop teasing,” Baekhyun whined, and Chanyeol took that as his cue to slide his tongue through the tight ring of muscle.

“_Chanyeol_—angh—” Baekhyun could only say Chanyeol’s name and a string of incoherent words, which was music to Chanyeol’s ears.

With other partners had always put their pleasure before his own and Baekhyun was no different. He wanted Baekhyun to feel special, more than just a hole to be fucked.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun clench around his tongue as he swirled it inside him. Baekhyun ran a hand through Chanyeol’s hair while his other hand still leisurely stroked his dick.

Chanyeol brought a finger to Baekhyun’s rim and massaged around it while still sucking Baekhyun’s hole, slowly easing his finger underneath his tongue.

“_Please don’t stop_,” Baekhyun moaned.

Chanyeol thrust his finger in and out slowly then gradually retracted his tongue and eased another finger inside in its place.

“Feeling good?” Chanyeol asked, saliva almost dripping down his chin.

Baekhyun nodded eagerly and pulled Chanyeol down for a kiss.

“You make me feel so good,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips. 

“That’s all I want to hear,” he said, punctuating it with a thrust of his fingers. “You ready for one more?”

Baekhyun nodded in response.

“If anything, and I mean _anything_ hurts, you tell me, okay?” Chanyeol said.

“Yes, now god, just please hurry,” Baekhyun moaned.

Chanyeol pushed another finger inside Baekhyun slowly, while still keeping his lips glued to Baekhyun’s.

Chanyeol started out with slow thrusts, letting Baekhyun get used to the stretch, but then a hard pinch from Baekhyun urged him to go faster.

“Get lube and condoms, first drawer on the nightstand,” Chanyeol said against Baekhyun’s lips, not wanting to remove his fingers from the tight heat. 

Chanyeol moved with Baekhyun as he stretched over and opened the drawer to reach for what Chanyeol had asked.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Baekhyun chuckled, and Chanyeol already had a feeling what he was talking about.

“It was a gag gift,” Chanyeol explained.

When Chanyeol looked to Baekhyun’s hand, he saw pink fluffy handcuffs dangling from his finger.

“You wanna give them a try?” Chanyeol asked.

“Another time,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol already loved the idea of there being another time. Baekhyun dropped the handcuffs and picked up a small bottle of lube and a foil condom packet.

“I like the sound of that,” Chanyeol said, to which Baekhyun replied with a smirk and tossed him the lube.

Without taking out his fingers, Chanyeol poured a generous amount of lube on Baekhyun’s hole and continued his movements, making Baekhyun squirm and moan.

“God, you look so hot like this,” Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun all over his face and down his neck, trying not to apply too much pressure and leave marks.

“Make me yours Chanyeol—mark me,” Baekhyun moaned, “I want you to.”

Chanyeol raised his head to look Baekhyun in the eye.

“_Do it_,” Baekhyun begged.

Chanyeol replied with a quick nod and started sucking on his neck until there was a sizeable red mark.

Baekhyun was turning into a moaning mess underneath him, cock hard and leaking against his stomach, cheeks bright red, knuckles white from gripping the sheets.

While Chanyeol sucked hickeys onto his neck, he thrust his fingers into Baekhyun’s hole, faster after he finally found the right spot when he heard a particularly loud moan.

“_Chanyeol I’m ready_,” Baekhyun urged, whining like a bitch in heat.

Chanyeol moved away from Baekhyun’s neck to pick up the condom and tear it open with his teeth.

“Let—_me_,” Baekhyun said, taking it from his hands. He rolled it onto Chanyeol’s hard dick and after finding the bottle of lube, spread it generously over it.

“I want you to ride me Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun go pink all over.

“O-okay,” he nodded.

Chanyeol rolled over to the side and pulled Baekhyun on top of him, holding him by the waist while he positioned himself above Chanyeol’s dick and sunk down at once—eliciting a loud moan from Chanyeol.

“_Oh my God_—don’t—_do that_,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun didn’t reply, just started moving up and down slowly on top of Chanyeol.

“You feel _so good_,” Baekhyun moaned.

Chanyeol groaned. “You do too…”

“You’re so big—_ugh_—I feel so…” he groaned, “_full_.”

Chanyeol ran his hands up Baekhyun’s chest, stopping at his nipples and giving them a nice pinch, earning a moan from Baekhyun.

“No one’s—ever done that—before,” Baekhyun said.

“What a shame,” Chanyeol groaned, and continued to play with Baekhyun’s perked nipples.

Baekhyun started to bounce on Chanyeol’s dick, hypnotizing Chanyeol with the obscene way his hips moved.

“I’m never going to forget this,” Chanyeol muttered.

“I wasn’t going to let you,” Baekhyun smirked, leaning down to smash his lips against Chanyeol’s in a heated. He sucked on Chanyeol’s tongue without losing his rhythm until their lips were shining with their saliva.

When he felt Baekhyun falter, Chanyeol thrust up to meet him, making them both scream in pleasure.

They were both close, Chanyeol knew it, but he wanted to get Baekhyun off first. Moving a hand to Baekhyun’s leaking cock, he started stroking it leisurely while his other hand continued to play with Baekhyun’s nipple.

“_Ah—a—h—Chan—_” Baekhyun came with a loud moan, squirting all over Chanyeol’s hand and his chest, twitching in pleasure, but he didn’t stop—Chanyeol not even being able to protest—until Chanyeol was spilling into the condom and they were both coming down from their highs.

“You didn’t… have to…” Chanyeol said between breaths.

“Of course I had to—I wanted to,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at Baekhyun. He wanted to worship him every second of living moment, so he made sure Baekhyun knew how special and how amazing he was.

“I love you,” Chanyeol said, and for a second he was worried he was saying it too soon, but Baekhyun was quick to ease his worries with a kiss.

“I love you too,” he whispered against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME TOO LONG FOR A SECOND I FORGOT IT EXISTED BUT HEHEHE HERE IT IS
> 
> Also, Chanyeol's tattoo idea came from [this gorgeous fanart](https://twitter.com/yugsooo/status/1087075211139338240?s=20) I saw on twitter
> 
> PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME I LOVE LEETEUK


End file.
